


Vacillation

by NidoranDuran



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, Black Romance, Bulges and Nooks, F/F, Face-Sitting, Frottage, Hate Sex, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Nook Eating, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacillation, Red Romance, Scratching, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi and Vriska have a confusing relationship that isn't just hard to fit into one quadrant or another, but actively seems to swing wildly between them even partway through sex. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacillation

You don't know where to put Terezi in your quadrants, but thankfully she seems to be just as confused as you are by the thought of neatly falling into some specific square. It's always how it's been with you two, shifting between quadrants, unsure what fit best but knowing that you wanted each other somewhere in there, somehow. Complicating matters was how perfectly you ended up in any of the quadrants, everything so natural and easy. Whether it's the way she holds you close and strokes your hair as you work through how messed up having to feed your lusus has left you, or how afterward she's kissing you, or the way that her nails twist into your back only moments later, you two seem to be a perfect match wherever you fall, which is probably why you're so noncommittal to the idea of actually sticking to one quadrant.

Each time you and her kiss, there's always that little thrill of mystery; what kind of kiss will it be? Terezi's fingers run through your hair, pulling you to lean over toward her as she steals a small kiss. It's soft and flush, and although she means for it to only last a half second you linger there a moment, enjoying how she tastes as her body sidles up more tightly against yours. It's refreshing and comforting to feel her so close and tender beside you, and in that moment you feel like flush is the only way to go for you two; it just comes together so well, and you want her to be your matesprit so badly.

But then her hold in your hair tightens, a wicked smirk coming across the lips pressed to yours as she bites down on your tongue, and suddenly you're seeing spades and loving every sweet second of it. Even when your friendship was at its most youthfully naive and strong, hate seemed a great fit for you two, acting as rivals even while you worked together for the sake of a game. Hate looks good on you two, and most people assume you're pretty pitch just by virtue of your past. With all the shittier expectations you have to live up to, why not embrace one that you can stand?

You and Terezi are walking disasters and your emotional states being too inconsistent to settle down properly into one specific state is a sign of a problem, but you both pretend very hard that it's not evidence of you two being so fucked up. Better to enjoy what you have going than to ponder the implications of being so irrevocably messed up that you need to fit all of each other's quadrants for fear nobody else will. Or maybe that's all on you, and you're just hoping that Terezi is as desperately messed up as you are. You'd feel better about yourself if the girl tugging on your hair as she turned a romantic kiss on a dime into something darker and rougher is in the same horrible boat that you are.

You can't resist her pitch overtures; you have too much pride and stubbornness to just casually let her challenge go by without meeting it. It's easy to play you and you know it, but that does nothing to stop you from falling for it like a sucker, and it pains you as you bite down on her lip that your mind is telling you you're a sucker for her; such thoughts have no place in this heated, pitch moment. Pushing those thoughts away, your grip focuses on her hips as you follow the logical conclusion of her pulling you toward her by straddling her lap, exerting your dominance over her proudly.

Vriska: If that's how you wanted it to 8e tonight you could have just bent over for me and 8egged.   
Terezi: 4ND M1SS OUT ON YOU TH1NK1NG YOUR3 SO HOT?   
Terezi: 1 WOULDNT M1SS W4TCH1NG YOU FL41L 4ROUND TH1NK1NG YOUR3 SO DOM1N4NT FOR 4NYTH1NG

Terezi's taunt makes your eyes narrow, and you continue to be the easiest blackrom mark in the world, so eager to show up any potential rival that you can be strung along and manipulated far easier than any master manipulator ought to be. You grab a handful of her hair and pull her head back, Terezi giving a raspy, excited noise as your backlash fails to exert your dominance over her enough to wipe the smirk off of her face. She's defiant and looking to openly challenge your authority, as you've come to expect from her. Which of course is why she's such a potent nemesis; it's impossible to conquer her fully, and even when she wants nothing more than to have you bulge pound her into a gooey blue mess she's still pushing your buttons and making you work for it.

But tonight doesn't seem like one of those nights where Terezi rolls over and you have to fuck her into admitting how much she loves your bulge. She seizes your back, grabbing a fistful of your shirt and pulling at it, her nails teasing your back through the fabric, declaring that she'd much rather pump you full of teal and seize control of the night, but you know you can't allow that to happen.

There's no pulling away to regroup, because to back off is to show weakness; you have to claim her right from the prime position you're in. The two of you start to undress each other, biting and clawing and tugging every which way as you work articles of clothing off one at a time. She pulls up your shirt, then buries her face into your cleavage, sinking her teeth down into the top of your breast as you drag her shirt up to around her neck, tugging against it to try and dislodge her by restricting her breathing as your nails draw some teal from her back. She doesn't stop biting without a fight, and the bite mark left on your right breast has a few small points of broken skin that begin trickling blue. In retaliation you pull her head back hard by the hair and dig into her neck as she unclasps your bra, making sure to scratch you up nice and hard. As the first taste of blood ignites your tongue, you know with absolute certainty that tonight, you're worryingly black for one another, and that you're both feeling like the other needs to be humbled a little.

Those nights are your favorite.

Terezi goes for your jeans next, thumbs hooked over your panties and the nails dug into your body. but she expects you to be trying to get rid of hers at the same time, leaving you the ability to pounce. You pull forward as she tries slipping them off, and in your position between her outstretched arms you're able to throw your weight and your strength behind pushing her wiry, lean body down onto the bed, shoving her onto her back as you drive your entire body forward. It doesn't matter if you now have to long, open scratches running for your hips down to your knees along the sides of your legs, because your newly exposed nook is right up against her lips, your body weight coming down on her hard enough to ensure she has no means of escape.

Vriska: I know how much you love 8lue8erries so I thought I'd give you a little snack.   
Vriska: I know, I know, I'm so kind, 8ut feel free to repay me 8y eating my nook out to your heart's content.

You have her pinned down and she's unable to do anything but lick, snarling as she surrenders, at least for this round, to going down on you. And of course you milk this for all it's worth, grabbing your wriggling cerulean bulge and rubbing it against her face. Your tentacle is so excited to be there, to run along the topography of her features in an act of pleasure and dominance all at once. Of course you ended up on top; you're the better troll in every way. Stronger, bigger, more dominant, and so much hotter. You bite your lip and run your hands down your gorgeous body, over the top moans help driving home just how goddamn sexy you are.

It's impossible not to get high and cocky when you're on control, so you don't even try. You embrace it and the rush of self-satisfaction that comes with it; the only way to make Terezi's skilled nook eating feel even better is to feel like queen of the world. Rocking atop her face with a hand in her hair to pull her up even tighter, you revel in just how good you feel, how much of a wonder this does for your self-esteem.

Seeing with her sense of taste has given Terezi an incredibly strong tongue, and it feels amazing along the lining of your nook, made all the more satisfying by the low snarl that vibrates the powerful muscle as it works. She's not going down without a fight, but for the moment you're the victor and she's accepted that. Between your slick nook leaving her mouth tasting heavily of blueberry and your cock refusing to not make friends with her face in a way that is way too touchy and forward for her liking. she wants this over with so that she can exact her revenge. But unfortunately for her--and luckily for you--the best way for her to end this is to throw her all into giving you oral, to devour your delicious nook like her life depends on it.

Her nails dig into your ass as she grabs both cheeks hard, pulling you down as she continues making all manner of frustrated and angry noises into your folds. An attempt at lashing back only excites you further, the slight pain sending a surge up your spine as you press down harder, starting to buck frantically against her lips, your bulge thrashing about, slapping down on her face as you further assert yourself and state your respective places in this relationship. The more trouble she feels like giving you, the more you're going to throw right back into her face, because you have all the advantages right now over her as her face serves as the throne for your ascent to queendom.

Vriska: You know, the more struggle, the more you're going to have to apologize and suck up to me once this is over.   
Vriska: If you think I'm going to fuck your ungrateful ass after this, you're a 8igger idiot than I thought, and 8elieve me when I say that's a 8ig deal.

She can't respond back with a facefull of your groin. It's a cheap way to get the last laugh, but all is fair and you're perfectly willing to take the cheap way out at this point if it means you can keep feeling on top of the world. Rules and standards flew out the window long ago, all that matters now is milking the situation for every last drop you can before you leave her face plastered in cerulean. Maybe then she'll know her place and bend over in pleading, self-deprecating agony as she begs you to fuck her again and again, saying whatever horrible thing you ask her to if it means you'll grace her unworthy nook with your highblood cock. Nothing is more satisfying than hearing her raspy voice howl out a needy, "1M YOUR BUCK3T" as you pull back on her hair and tell her you're content with just grinding against her ass all night if she doesn't feel like cooperating. It's moments like that, your intense appreciation of them and how well they play into everything you desire, how much you want to see Terezi bend to your will and surrender to you as her better that makes you feel like kismesisitude is the perfect place for you two.

But then her tongue is hitting you in all the right places, and you're gasping as you cum, feeling not only your genetic material but also something emotional drain from you as your bulge flops about, spurting cerulean all over her face as her eyes shut tight and she accepts the ending to this round. The warm, wet ending as you pour copious amounts of your seed all over her face, gasping as you withdraw and roll over onto the bed. You're breathless and vulnerable to attack, but you no longer feel particularly pitch about anything, and the hand lingering in Terezi's hair grows softer, starting to caress and stroke what previously you were gripping and tugging at to get her eating you out harder.

It's not just the afterglow or the need for your breath keeping you from wanting to rip into her. As you look at the girl beside you, you're not focusing on the facial you just left her with and how it's a mark of your dominance. In fact, you're grabbing a crumpled up towel on the bedside table with your free hand and giving it to her so she can clean up. You're too busy focusing on how much you want to kiss her again, how you want to soothe the bite marks and the scratches you left her with. The sweet sound in your mind of her pleading to be used like your bucket is replaced by the urge to hold tightly onto her and make tender love to the teal-blood.

Your indecision is maddening. Even when you think your mind is finally made up about where you want Terezi to go, when it is certain and your desires are seared into your mind, you get thrown for a loop by a sudden vacillation that leaves you confused and uncertain what the truth is, but with the certainty that what these new feelings aren't something you can deny, and you now want to adore Terezi just as you previously wanted to ravage her.

Thankfully, she seems to feel the same, because once she puts the towel down, she isn't howling and tearing your legs apart, trying to get to your nook so she can fuck the smugness out of you. Instead, kisses you, and it's everything tender and soft, just like you want it to be. Gentle passion washes away your cruelty without any hard feelings as you focus solely on the taste of Terezi's mouth, the lingering traces of your seed upon her lips and of your nook on her tongue. She's such a good kisser that you're content with lying here and just making out with her until you can't stay awake any longer, even if you doubt you could possibly fall asleep with her lips against yours. In seconds, how you feel about Terezi has completely flipped, but you don't feel strange about it. In fact, by now you're almost used to the inconsistency, and as much as you do wish it could stop and you could make up your mind, the pan-quadrant flurry of emotions makes every night such a wild endeavor. You never know what you'll feel or for how long, and wherever you and Terezi will eventually fall, experiencing the full gamut of emotional connections with her is strangely fulfilling.

She settles her body atop yours, contrasting your curves with her narrow form. There isn't much weight to worry about as she presses down against you, her neglect and throbbing bulge seeking yours out with very obvious aims. Your hand is still in her hair, stroking it softly as you keep her lips up against yours, addicted to the mingling of your flavours amid the constant taste of her tongue. She moans into your mouth, a ragged show of desire as her bulge finds yours, its tapered tip dragged along the lips of your nook to reach there before it slowly curls around your tentacle, which joins hers in a slow spiral around one another until you're coiled, locked firmly in place by the grip of your bulges, which are unable to resist the firmness and heat.

Terezi's hips rock slowly, the twiggy girl moving atop you, as your tentacles begin to squirm. They loosen and tighten, uncoil at the top to rub more directly together, and do everything they can to induce friction that leaves you both moaning happily into each others' lips. When you settle down for flush sex, it's everything sweet and wonderful in the world. No longer preoccupied by needing to win anything, freed from the shackles of having to work so hard and compete, you can focus on each other more fully, your thoughts not on how to succeed in your rivalry but on how best to make the other feel good. Terezi palms the breast she bit, her fingers settling down onto the bite marks and caressing them, trying to soothe away the damage she'd left there, while you do the same for her neck as you softly massage her shoulder. 

Save for some rocking of your hips in counterpoint to Terezi's movements atop you, all of the motion you need comes from your bulges doing their lurid dance together, smearing the other in the thin beginnings of each others' fluids, pale teal and cerulean leaving them both looking messier as time goes on, especially Terezi's, which has to contend with all of the seed of yours that ended up lingering on your length. The focus on your prehensile shaft leaves the rest of your body free to do as it wishes, and you slip your leg through hers, getting comfortable and close as your hands drift along her body. You touch her all over, from her small breasts to the bones you wouldn't be able to so easily feel through the skin on someone who wasn't quite as unsettlingly lean as your girlfriend is.

It's safe to say she's your girlfriend at this point, isn't it? It may be completely impossible to narrow down a quadrant, but the handy human term you've picked up works as a catch-all for the constantly vacillating beast you've come to deal with. No definition past the fact that you and Terezi are something together, and it sounds so perfect in your mind. As much as labels seem impossible to narrow down and like they ought to be avoided at all costs, this one works in a way that you're glad to accept. 

Your head leans back and she goes for it, kissing eagerly at your collarbone. Even when she's flush, there's a little flash of teeth in there, some good-natured nibbling that you accept because it has you squirming excitedly nonetheless. Her oral fixation is something you're more than glad to cultivate and foster in her, because you reap the benefits of it no matter where you settle, quadrant-wise. Your fingers trace little figure eights into the small of her back, and your bulge does the same, its tip reaching down to find a meatier stretch of her teal tentacle to caress it. She seems to get a kick out of that, the little smile forming against your neck telling you that she knows exactly what it is you're doing down there, and that she appreciates it. It's the little, dorky things you do only because you're smitten with her that tell you flush is the way to go; 8adass 8itch Vriska Serket would never be such a sappy fool for anyone unless she was absolute in red love with them, and with Terezi such gestures came naturally and without shame. How could it not be true matespritship?

Frantically bucking hips ease both of you toward release, but you've already had your fill, while Terezi has been primed by eating your nook. Even if you weren't teasing it as you rode her face, it's hard for her not to taste you, especially given how much more she gets out of sexual flavours than you do, and get worked up by it. Her bulge is throbbing and jerking against yours, and the tight coiling means that each vigorous motion it makes is flush against your sensitive cock and feeling just as good. The warm flood of teal coats both of your groins and completely coats your bulge, painting it in her colour as you shudder and whine, back arching upward as you join her. She bites harder to mark the occasion, still not aggressive or violent, but enough to flirt with a blacker edge. You suppose it's fair; if you're already such an indecisive wreck of a relationship, why not let the elements mingle a little? Especially as the slight pain of her teeth clamping down on your neck sends jolts of pleasure through you that make this whole scene no less flush for their presence.

You follow suit, and now your groins and soaked in a sloppy blend of cerulean and teal that only mix together where there's friction or rubbing, by and large remaining a mess vying for coverage over one another as they swirl and smear together, still incredibly distinct rather than merging into a combined colour.

There's no patience for an afterglow, because your second release has only assured that all you want to do is fuck Terezi, and there seems little point in wasting time. Unfortunately, she's got the same idea but in reverse, and as your hands find her hips she's already trying to slip back and get her bulge into your nook. You manage to spin her around, your robotic arm granting you a nice strength advantage as you try to get her to ride your lap backwards, expose her back to your whims, whether they be to kiss and caress, or to leave her back a bloodied mess that would ensure she'd be sleeping on her stomach that night.

The two of you snarl and hiss at each other, stubbornly shouting about how you need to stop interrupting the other, and it's all you need to flip right back into blackrom as you race clumsily to penetrate the other first, no time to change position as you seek to claim the other. Which leads to an unexpected outcome as both of you feel two things simultaneously. The sudden tightness of a primed, needy nook clenching around bulges as they at last push in, but also the sudden penetration of said primed nooks. Nobody won the race; you're fucking each other at the same time, barking and shouting still as you both start to thrust without thinking, only realizing as you feel the other's tentacle hilting inside of you what you've done, and the moans that follow are louder than you've ever been before.

Never have you felt such intense dual pleasure before. Things like it, sure; you've been fucked while your bulge clings to a vibrator, or had Terezi sneak a fist into you as she sucked you off. But never have you fucked each other at the same time before, and the pleasures fight for control as they seek to be the one to overwhelm you first. It's the best of both worlds wrapped into one incredible package, and not only is it overwhelming your brain, but it's making you see spades.

Since she's riding you backwards, Terezi has her back to you, and you eagerly reach for it, intending to seize control as you rake your nails right up along her spine, making her toss her head back and screaming in surprise. She responds by sinking her nails into the backs of your thighs, raking upward to your inner thighs, and she spares no effort in tearing cerulean gashes through your gray skin. She's playing rough this time, not letting you conquer her anywhere near as hard as you did last time, but you're not going to lost this round either.

Your hips thrust upward, bouncing Terezi in your lap as you try to assert dominance from below, but she's grabbed a hold of one of your legs and is leaning forward, slamming down into you with everything she has, aided by gravity to get deep into your nook. Of course, to do so she's holding onto the bed for leverage, while you have both hands free, and while one continues to turn her back raw, the other reaches down to slap at her ass, sending more pain surging through her. You can't just thrust and try to meet her where she is, you need to do worse, to get every last advantage you can over her.

Vriska: The cruelest thing about all of this is that since you're backwards, I have to look at your tiny, 8arely-there ass this whole time.   
Terezi: YOU WONT B3 COMPL41N1NG MUCH WH3N 1 M4K3 YOU K1SS 1T   
Vriska: I'll have to find where it is 8efore I can kiss it.

You give it another slap, even if it completely invalidates your trash talk. It doesn't matter too much if it does or not; what really matters is that you get under her skin, that you throw her off so you can seize control. Once you do, the fight is yours, and you can claim your sweet reward by fucking her senseless.

Of course, what you don't see coming is how conflicting this arrangement is. On one hand, Terezi's nook, its walls clinging desperately around your bulge. It's where you belong, buried deep inside of her, flooding that sloppy hole with genetic material and reveling in how easy it is to get her to comply once you give her a little taste. But then there's her bulge, plunging just as deep into you, and your nook wants to be fucked just as bad. You can't help but think about being tossed to the floor, pinned down, and just railed into until Terezi fucks the words right out of you, successfully shutting your rambly, Light player ass up like only a good pitch fuck can. If she doesn't succeed, you can lord over her how much better at hatefucking you are, but if she can, you'll be in for an even better treat than smug supremacy.

You decide to take control of the situation, tossing your weight to the side and driving Terezi down onto her back, rising up and assuming the top position, where you can more effectively use gravity to fuck her senseless than her twiggy ass ever could. Your hand rests on her thigh, nails embedding themselves in and lingering there as you throw everything you have into your hips, but you have a trick up your sleeve. Pulling her leg up, you shift her upper body, changing the angle a little to rob her own hips of the ability to thrust as you tilt her upward, your own knees digging into the bed as you slam down into her. Instead of lying across her and shoving down, you pull her up to you, giving you a nice diagonal angle to thrust at as her bulge is by and large left wriggling inside of you, subject to your own vigorous bouncing as you steal the pace back from her.

Leaning back a little, you help weigh her down, and you already hear the sweet hisses that totally make staining your blanket with teal worth it.

Vriska: 8ack problems?   
Terezi: FUCK YOU

She's out of comebacks as you make sure her raw, bleeding back is pressed against the bed, making the many cuts you've left sting. You think you have it won until her hands shove forward anyway. One finds your head, pulling her head far back and making you yell up toward the ceiling as she leaves five scratch marks in one painful swipe from your neck all the way down to your ass, which she gives an even harder slap than you did as an act of furious defiance. She isn't going down easy this time, but you don't think you want her to; the stubborn and belligerent attempt to out-fuck the other is leaving your mind racing with more pleasure than it can handle, and you want to keep this ridiculous state of sexual rivalry going for as long as you can because of that. 

But it's just not in the cards. You can't take the pain she's dishing out now, the way it mingles with the pleasure of fucking and being fucked at the same time. It's too much for you to handle, and before long you're screaming something that's supposed to have a meaning, but comes out as a ragged and wordless cluster of noises as your bulge blows once more, pumping everything you have left in you right into Terezi's sloppy hole, screaming and quivering as your body lights up in exciting bliss that seems to linger electrically beneath your skin all over. It's the most intense orgasm you've ever heard and you're pretty sure the next exhale you take carries, "I love you," on the air too clearly for you to not regret the second's been said.

But your words push Terezi over the top, and the lowerblood joins you in loudness as she follows suit, flooding your own nook with all her warm, thick teal that just sends your afterglow soaring over the top as the liquid warmth spreads throughout your body. You lose your strength, falling flat onto your face as your energy leaves you. You don't care though, because the two of you end up lazily entangled, still buried in one another and panting. You know what happens next, and you're ready to end up in this lurid form of a cuddle with her, smiling into the mattress as you shudder and enjoy the last tingling sparks of your release before they die out.

You figure Terezi will probably want to go again, but you're not sure that's what you want. Pulling away from her, your bulge withdraws just as hers does, and your now unplugged nooks both begin to leak copious amounts of hatecum all over the bed. Crawling back around, you settle beside her and smile.

Vriska: We usually keep going, 8ut I think we should stop here, while we're still flush.   
Terezi: WHY?

You slip the blanket over your girlfriend and tuck your arm beneath her head as you force this flush cuddling upon her.

Vriska: There are things I like 8etter when we're 8lack, 8ut sleep is 8est when we're red.   
Terezi: YOU C4N JUST 4DM1T TH4T YOU L1K3 TO CUDDL3


End file.
